


(J禁) 空想人造理想鄉的倒數計時

by mapponheaven



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapponheaven/pseuds/mapponheaven
Summary: ※CP：胖噠/橫子→丸山→←橫山；OOC+各種私設※人工智慧AI橫子&思念橫山的丸山之間的故事。※原題：初音ミク/人造エネミー (from  陽炎project) (改編致敬向)





	(J禁) 空想人造理想鄉的倒數計時

**Author's Note:**

> ※2017/09/24發表於Blogger、Lofter

§

 

作為一只人工智慧是什麼樣的感覺？

 

寄宿於電腦中的她，彷若失重般地漂流在數碼與電子訊號構成的海域，與外界相連的矩形屏幕黯淡無光地懸在遠方的上空，平靜無波的雙眼凝望著周遭一如既往單調乏味的景致，泛著冰冷藍光的英數符號從柔軟的髮側和蔥白指縫間悄悄浮掠而過。

 

主機硬碟運轉的機械音驀然響起，原先漂移的信號數字與英文字母開始躁動，如潛藏於深海的渦流圍繞著她加速盤旋。她仰起了頭，微淺的虹膜裡映著四周流動的電子符號和上方亮起白光的屏幕，而後她擺起了雙腿，向屏幕所在游去。

 

隔著那層輕薄的液晶螢幕，她看見了青年溫柔安靜的臉龐。她面帶微笑地與青年四目相望，而青年也回以一個淺淡的、又帶點憂鬱的笑顏。

 

「我回來了，yokoko。」

「歡迎回來，maru。」

 

螢幕右下方顯示的日期是20XX年5月9日，算起來彼此相識已過了將近一年的時間。

 

 

猶記得被安裝在電腦裡並啟動程序的第一天，橫子也像現在這樣，透過螢幕望著丸山的臉孔。或許是初次見到人工智慧，丸山眼神瞬間流露出一絲驚訝，但又很快地回復淡定，彎起了眉眼和帶點梨渦的唇角，迎接屏幕裡身穿水手服的白皙少女。

 

與丸山初次相見的橫子，看了眼對方背後的房間擺設─貼著淺米色壁紙的牆，排滿漫畫小說的書架，擺著一只迷你仙人掌盆栽的床頭櫃，以及散落著數張CD的床鋪，再看向丸山的臉孔，對方溫和的笑眼融入了窗外透入的昏黃暮光。明明在此之前從未見過面，但橫子心頭上不覺湧上了一抹難以言喻的違和感，認為對方不該擁有那樣的笑容。

 

丸山的作息談不上健康，卻也不能說沒有規律；每日固定在早晨七點清醒，起床漱洗吃完早餐後便出門上班，傍晚五點下班到家後先進浴室洗澡，簡單料理晚餐後將自己關在房間裡，打開電腦與橫子說話，游離於虛擬世界直到十一點才就寢。在與丸山日復一日的對話交流之中，具備對人類情緒知覺敏感這項性能設計的橫子，很快地察覺到對方埋藏在溫暖笑意底下的落寞。

 

該如何描述那份落寞？就像獨自佇立在被斜陽暈染的向晚沙灘的旅人，夾帶鹹苦海水味的冷風吹起了頭髮和衣襬，微涼的波浪不停沖淋著褲腳，仰頭注視著海鷗的剪影逐漸隱沒於日輪，在旁觀者的眼底留下摸不清心思的、懵懂又模糊的背影，彷彿下一刻就會朝著海中走去，卻又只是沉默地駐留在浪花反反覆覆鋪來的沙岸。

 

「持續這樣的日子真的好嗎？」丸山曾經對橫子如此問道。

「為什麼會這麼想呢？」橫子不解地反問。一向認為自己不該逾越過問的她，頭一次主動想探知丸山的想法。

「嘛，只是突然想到而已，沒什麼特殊的原因...」丸山勉力勾起嘴角笑著說道，但橫子卻從對方眼中清楚看見徬徨的痛楚。

 

也不知是出於被灌輸的使命感或是自己的意志，橫子萌生了想幫助眼前人的念頭，祈願著眼前人可以更無憂、更率真的笑著，而不是壓抑心底的創痛並強顏歡笑。雖然，橫子隱約明白丸山或許已經找到了解答，但他有太多想要忘卻的現實，而選擇繼續逃離通往真實世界的門扉，放任自己在空想虛幻的國度裡流浪，他的逃亡旅途既太過孤單、又太過迷惘。

 

在已然熄燈的晦暗房間中，橫子隔著屏幕凝視著丸山沉沉睡去的輪廓，向前方伸出怎樣也不可能觸及對方的手，又悄然收回略微發悶的胸口，被事先輸入的情感程序似乎在運作著。

 

「yokoko，有時候我忍不住會去想，假如能夠遺忘的話，會不會活得比較幸福一點呢？」

 

不必刻意去追問，橫子也能知道丸山憂傷痛苦的根源。活在電子世界裡的她，能輕易地從檔案文件與社群網路紀錄所找到的蛛絲馬跡拼湊出可能的事實。

 

丸山的電腦中有個命名為「裕親&僕」的加密資料夾。

 

橫子曾趁著丸山上班外出的時候，偷偷潛入資料夾裡，裡頭是幻燈相片所構築的迴廊迷宮，她緩緩地在琳瑯滿目的圖片中飛行，見證了丸山與另一名白皙青年的回憶─街角的平凡小飯館，繁華熱鬧的商店街，綠意盎然的森林步道，黃昏下的港口小町，冬末的雪融山丘，初春的櫻花蓓蕾，仲夏的絢爛花火，秋日的金燦銀杏...

 

沐浴於清晨曙光的微捲髮梢泛著些許蜜色光澤，閑雅飄逸的波斯菊花海將丸山包圍，霑著晚秋涼風的蘋果肌染上一層淺淺的緋紅，含著笑語的雙眼不帶一絲雜質，低詠呢喃著沁人心脾的詩意。橫子專注地望著照片中的丸山，思忖原來對方真心笑起來便是如此的模樣。

 

而存在於相片集裡的另一位青年，橫子發現那位青年的五官與她十分地相似，對方身上有著與丸山相比更為恬靜與靦腆的氣息，想必便是丸山所指的「裕親」了。在不勝枚舉的留念合影中，可以看得出兩人總笑得特別開懷，僅僅是看著照片，就能感受到他們共有的時光有多美好。

 

曾經展露那樣燦爛笑顏的丸山，為何如今的神情又苦澀而憂悶？橫子不久後找到了答案。

 

最後幾張合照背景是醫院裡的純白病房，總在丸山身旁、被丸山稱呼「裕親」的那位青年，仍是溫藹地微笑著，但本就膚白的臉色愈發地慘白和消瘦，一旁的丸山雖然配合地擺出笑臉，本是明亮的瞳眸卻不再純粹，摻入了更多的憂慮與惆悵。

 

加上社群聊天室裡友人所傳來慰問與哀悼的話語，基本上可推敲出丸山所重視的那個人已然不在的事實。儘管丸山不曾向她正式提起，她也不曾刻意探問，誰也不說清或點破在言談間輕輕帶過的隻字片語，讓這件事成為雙方心照不宣的秘密。

 

「人類因為痛苦，而想要遺忘、想返回最初什麼都沒有的時候。如果不曾擁有過，便不會為了失去而感到心痛了吧。」

「所以，maru會想忘掉一切，抹消所有的苦痛嗎？」

「可是，要是為了想消除苦楚而連曾有過的幸福也一併割捨掉的話，好像也是一件悲哀的事呢。」

「沒有想過只懷抱快樂的記憶就好，丟棄那些不想記得的片段嗎？」

「雖然有這麼想過，但是，『事實』並不是那麼輕易就能否定的吧。」

 

橫子曾見過丸山數度想刪除這個資料夾。明明點擊右鍵選取了「刪除」並跳出了視窗，滑鼠游標卻遲遲點不下「是」，而一再地移向了「否」；到後來，右鍵點開的選單底下的「刪除」也沒有決心再按下了。看著低頭摀住眼睛的丸山，橫子不禁想著，人類之所以痛苦，便是因為矛盾的感情在折磨自身也說不定。

 

「吶，maru。」

 

不希望看見內心想否定卻又不可能更改的現實的話，就注視著她吧。如果說即使疼痛萬分也不想捨棄珍貴的回憶，那麼就讓她為他製造更多的快樂。就算已沉溺於哀傷深淵的浪潮之中，她也會牽著他的雙手，親吻他、給予他氧氣。

 

無法成為對方心中重要的存在也無所謂，她也只是單純地想見到他能再次若無其事地展開純淨無垢的笑顏而已。身為人工智慧，一切的思想與情緒都是由程序所催動，與人類的精神感情仍有所差距，但橫子認為自己對丸山的感覺，或許與人類所謂的「喜歡」十分接近。

 

「yokoko。」丸山的溫柔笑容依舊帶著憂傷，但眼眸卻比以往都還溫暖了許多。「這些日子以來，謝謝妳。」

「怎麼突然說這種話呢？」橫子纖細的手指貼著屏幕，微微偏著頭，被觸發羞澀機制的面頰泛著淡淡的紅。

「我...決定好好向前，不再這樣繼續下去了。」

「這樣啊...」為丸山感到高興的橫子說道。「真的太好了呢，maru。」

 

訊號跳動的雜音回響在整座虛擬空間，藍光電子數碼正在從橫子身上的各處角落解離出來，橫子先是意外地瞪大了雙眼，隨即看見了丸山凝重而沉痛的眼色，那一刻橫子的眼神又回復淡然，悲傷的信息卻開始在橫子心口處瘋狂地運轉。

 

在聽到丸山願意鼓起勇氣再出發的那一刻，她確實由衷地為此喜悅，卻沒有察覺到丸山言行裡的異樣溫度。突如其來響徹的刪除信號，讓橫子頓時意識到丸山已經不再需要她了，然而丸山哀愁的眼睛又讓她困惑不已。

 

「為什麼maru要露出那種表情呢？能再邁開腳步往前走，不是一件令人雀躍的事嗎？」儘管她的數據在崩解、她的程序在失控，橫子仍試圖漾開微笑對著丸山說話。

「yokoko才沒有資格這麼說。明明也是一臉快哭出來的樣子...」丸山帶著薄繭的手指伸向屏幕，像是想碰觸畫面中橫子的臉龐。「原來人工智慧也會流淚嗎...」

 

橫子無聲地凝望著丸山，靜靜地感受著對方貼向螢幕的手掌，彷彿真的被撫摸臉頰。資料崩壞的雜響與程式運作的聲音交織在一塊，聽起來並不怎麼悅耳，但橫子仍努力地在雜訊之中聆聽丸山的嗓音。

 

「對不起。」丸山說。「yokoko為我做了那麼多，甚至說我是慢慢地被yokoko所拯救也不為過。可是，我卻在最後對妳做出如此殘忍的行為。」

「那麼，為什麼要刪除我的數據呢？」橫子問。「是因為...我的容貌很像那個人嗎？」

丸山望向橫子的眼神閃過了一絲訝異。

 

「其實，我一直都能感覺到，maru好像在透過我思念著誰的身影。」橫子的身影閃動了幾下，雙腿和手肘已經消失了一半。「看著我會喚起maru失去裕親的傷痛嗎？...因為這樣，才想要刪除我嗎？」

「不是的。」丸山搖搖頭。「縱然樣貌再怎麼相像，yokoko和裕親終究是不同的個體，這一點我非常清楚。如果為了想要忘卻喪失裕親的痛，而抹消掉yokoko，那對yokoko太不公平了。我只是...覺得自己不該再依賴yokoko了，雖然這樣聽起來也很自私...」

 

這一刻，橫子恍然發覺現在對方眼底的那份傷感，不是因為與「裕親」之間的過去，而是為了她所流露的。不希望就此告別的，並不單單只有她。

 

「我非常地感謝yokoko、真的非常感謝。」丸山垂首盯著桌面，語帶哽咽地說著。「所以，對不起。」

「maru，可以抬起頭來看著我嗎？」

 

丸山抬眼看向屏幕畫面中的橫子，他幾乎快看不見對方的雙腿與手臂，水藍色的百褶裙長度也僅剩不到十分之一，資料分解的進程已經侵蝕到橫子的肩窩和頸側，飄動的髮尾也開始溢散出數據符號。

 

「和我在一起的時候，maru快樂嗎？」

「是的，很快樂、很開心。」

「那就好。其實呢，能和maru相遇，也是我最寶貴、最喜悅的一件事。還有...」橫子眼瞼上的羽睫顫動了幾下。「我最喜歡maru了。」

 

在橫子消失的前一秒，丸山在對方的臉上望見了沒有人造氣息的、恍如人類一樣真摯的明亮笑顏。已是一片漆黑而沉寂的螢幕裡再也見不到對方的身姿，音響再也不會傳出對方的語音，丸山雙肘靠在桌上，抱著自己低垂的頭顱，早已通紅的眼窩落下了熱淚，啜泣聲在寂靜的房裡低迴。

 

 

─空想人造理想鄉的倒數計時，完─

 

 

§ 後話：

 

沉浸於傷愁的丸山並沒有留意到再度亮起的屏幕。

「哭什麼呢，傻瓜。」

 

聽見熟悉的沁涼微甜的聲線，丸山恍恍惚惚地抬頭望向電腦液晶螢幕，人工智慧少女的備份映像檔正眼帶笑意地與他相望。

 

─True End─

 

…

註：我也喜歡maru (等等後記不是讓你告白用的)

看了PV以後、所產生的致敬腦洞，比起PV裡男主伸太郎選擇繼續沉溺而抹煞電子少女ENE(而且雙方心中各自有別人)，這裡我的核心比較偏向"maru被拯救之後，向yokoko好好感謝&道別"、和"雖然為振作的maru而感到喜悅，卻因為喜歡而不希望告別的yokoko"。

 

一開始並不是要寫胖噠的，但後來想到maru的文青氣息更適合自我詰問，又擅自想像maru掩藏內心痛苦強顏歡笑的臉，瞬間被戳到、決定把CP定成胖噠了。

 

謝謝看到這裡的大家。


End file.
